Mom
by tony-luvv
Summary: Toni says something offhandedly and James rolls with it.


From my Tag and Ship Game on Tumblr: Female Tony Stark and Winteriron

Disclaimer: I totally stole this idea from Instagram.

* * *

Toni was leaning against James while they watched a movie. Honestly she couldn't tell you what they were watching, James had been flipping through channels when she came up and got comfortable on him. On top of that, she was barely paying attention, tired from a long day and little sleep she wasn't even watching the screen. She just wanted to be with her boyfriend and relax. So she did, hands messing with his bigger ones and letting her mind wander when she thought of something.

"My mom would have loved you."

She didn't really mean to say it. She'd been thinking it and then did the thing where she voices her thoughts. So she completely missed the sad look that overcame her boyfriend. She also missed how he gazed down at her, thoughts racing in his head faster than she was falling asleep.

xXx

The following weekend the weather was beautiful for early fall. It hadn't rained in two days and they weren't expecting any for another three. The sun peaked through clouds and the breeze was comfortable. Bucky scared the shit out of her when he did his freaky assassin thing.

Standing on the balcony, enjoying some sun on her face while she sipped at her second cup of coffee…Bucky appeared.

"Hey doll."

Toni jumped and cursed under her breath. After a year of living together and a little after six months of dating, James 'Winter Soldier' Barnes still scared her every time! Luckily she managed not to spill any coffee on herself, "Honey, I love you, I do. But if you keep sneaking up on me like this…" She turned and glared up at him, _stupid tall people_ , "…I _will_ throw you off the top of this building."

James chuckled at his fiery little bundle of genius that is his girlfriend. "Come on Toni, we have a date."

Anger completely forgotten Toni scuttled closer, "We do?"

Smiling Bucky turned back to the balcony door and went to open it for his girl. "Yes, we do and we don't want to be late so hurry up."

Curious and excited to find out what James had planned she hurried inside to get ready to leave. James a couple steps behind her.

xXx

James was driving and Toni was struggling not to ask a million questions. Of course she wanted to ask, _where are we going? What's in the bag? Why did you tell me about this sooner?_ But she knew James wouldn't tell her anything so she decided to pout until the surprise was revealed.

Looking out the car window she recognized the area and could even guess a few places they could be going…but then James would miss the turn or keep driving past the spot. Her mind kept whirling with possibilities and she could almost feel a question form on her lips when the car stopped.

Surprised she looked at James, who in turn looked at her after turning the car off, "We're here."

"Wait–" She looked outside the car and…this can't be right. When the soldier moved out of the car she scrambled to get her seat belt undone and follow him out. "This can't be the right place. James–"

"Nope, this is the place and _we_ are right on time." Bucky had grabbed a blanket and the bag from earlier out of the car and then locked it up. Surprised, she said nothing as he rounded the car and grabbed her hand, leading her away. "Come on, this way."

"Bu – But James, this is a _cemetery_."

"I know."

"Then why are we here?" This was probably the weirdest idea of date she'd ever been introduced too. Standing in the grass between headstones she silently asked her boyfriend for an explanation. Bucky tried to pull her along but Toni wasn't having it, she needed an answer now.

When Bucky realized she stubbornly refused to move her turned to her in a silent challenge, "Really?"

"Yes really, what's going on?"

Bucky was silent for a moment, indulgent smile never wavering when he finally broke down and told her. "…We're here to see your mom."

"…"

Shocked speechless Toni stared at James, mind lost. Then her eyes traveled over the grounds. It was all so familiar now, the dirt path to the left, the grand headstone for stood for old man Richardson in the middle of the field, and the all too familiar path that led to her parent's grave. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, for once her mind to race to fill it with a million things.

The smooth metal of her boyfriend's hand in hers snapped her focus back to him. He gently squeezed her hand before letting go, he didn't say anything and she didn't either. When he walked away she didn't follow.

She…she would. She just – needed a second to get her brain back online.

After a moment she was finally able to take a step forward and finish the small trek to her parents. When she finally made it there James had already laid down a blanket and placed flowers at her mother's headstone.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she lowered herself down in front of the stone. "Hi Mama." Being back here…after so long, Toni was getting choked up.

James took her hand again, "Toni," she looked at him, "are going to introduce me?"

She coughed on her next breath and had to hold her breath to keep from sobbing. With her free hand she shakily whipped at her face, a few tears have escaped down her cheeks.

It took a couple tries but finally she was able to look at her mother's name, hand clenching Bucky's flesh one. "Mama, this is James…he's–" Her eyes looked to him again…and she saw him. His hair was clean, freshly washed and pulled back in a stylish bun that she normally teased him about. His face was clean, shaved and bare of the normal stubble he didn't bother to cut regularly. His eyes looked beautiful, a richer blue than the cloudy sky they sat under. She barely realized she was whispering was she said, "He's the love of my life."

The kiss he placed on her temple felt better than their first. And then, with all the love she could ever hold for another human being, she watched him with watery eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Maria, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, tell me what you thought of this in the comments!


End file.
